Of Snow Angels
by islashlove
Summary: Castiel can truly be a child sometimes and that was one of the reasons why Dean loves his angel so much. This is a Slash Story


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is from Supernatural**

**Beta: Yes, I would like to say thank you to my Beta jerseybelle**

**Warning: This is a slash story. If you don't like these types of stories, please don't read it. **

**Author's Notes: This story has been done for a word challenge on FanFiction .net Writers Unite. The word is 'Snow'. **

**Story Notes: Castiel can truly be a child sometimes and that was one of the reasons why Dean loves his angel so much.**

**Of Snow Angels**

**Chapter 1: And Angels in the Snow**

Dean hated when it snowed. Sure it seemed like it had a magical feel about it, but Dean had had too many bad experiences to do with snow. Either it was some sort of monster, his dad being drunk and he had to take care of him or it was him just being jealous of those that were allowed to go and play in it, like Sammy.

Snow meant that it was cold and that white wet stuff all over his baby. It would trip you up and make the ground slippery when you ran and most places it was so deep that you couldn't move or go anywhere. Hell, snow even kills people.

But today, today was the first day Dean didn't mind the snow falling. He sat on the chair under the tree and watched the angel, Castiel walked around, looking up at the sky. It was the first time that Cas had seen snow and like the child he was, Cas's eyes were filled with wonder. Dean loved how innocent Cas could be. How childlike his expression, his movements and questions were.

"So this is snow?"

"Yes. It's snow."

"It is so light. So soft and so wet." Cas looked at the snow that he had caught in his hand. His head moved back and forth as his face twisted between confusion and wonderment. "Yet, you seem to hate it, Dean."

"I do hate it. Look at what snow does to my baby and don't be fooled by it. Snow can kill people."

"How?"

Dean stared at the angel who looked confused and disturbed at what he had just said. "Well, the homeless that have no shelter or the aged that can't afford heat, they freeze to death. Others get caught in the snow and die of exposure. Some are caught in an avalanche and a lot become things I have to deal with later."

"Dean ..."

"So Cas, what do you think of snow?" Sam asked as he approached the two men.

"I like it, but Dean doesn't...I think."

Sam gave Dean an annoyed look. He knew that Dean had a problem with snow, but he didn't think that Dean would put Cas's feelings down over it. But a small smile formed on his face when he saw the heavily laden, snow covered tree branch above Dean's seat.

"Here's your drink, Dean," Sam said as he handed over Dean's cup of hot chocolate. "Here is one for you too, Cas." As Cas took the hot beverage from Sam, Sam added in a whisper, "See that branch above Dean?" Cas nodded that he saw it. "Dump that snow on Dean."

"Why?" he whispered back.

"It's a joke, Cas. Trust me, Dean will like it."

"OK," Cas answered as he quickly drank the hot chocolate. He then called out, "Dean," as he raised his hand.

"Yeah ..." Dean looked up just as the snow on the branch fell, covering him completely. "CAS," Dean growled as he stood up.

"Now, Dean," Cas started to back away, putting his hands out in defence. "Sam told me to do it."

"Thanks, Cas," Sam said as he eyed off his angry brother, but smiled when he saw Dean's focus was still on the backing away angel.

Suddenly, Dean raced past Sam after Cas who had taken off. Sam walked over and took over Dean's seat and watched as the two men raced around. He was sure that sometimes Cas forgets he was an angel and could just fly away.

It didn't take long for Cas to stumble and Dean to catch him. They came tumbling down in the snow, ending up with Dean on top and Cas lying flat on his back in the snow.

"Dean," Sam called out, "Why don't you show Cas how to make a snow angel!"

Smiling, Dean leaned down and grasped Cas's wrists. "Now relax," Dean said as he started to move Cas's arms up and down in the snow. After a couple of minutes, Dean stopped and helped Cas up.

Cas looked wide eyed at the snow angel on the ground. "Wow, can I make one?"

"Sure you can ..." before Dean finished off his sentence, Cas had grabbed him and placed him on the ground and was straddling Dean's hips, but unlike Dean, Cas didn't take Dean's arms in his hands, instead he lent down and kissed Dean.

"When the kiss broke, Dean asked, "Cas, I thought you were going to make a snow angel?"

"I did! You are my angel, Dean, and you are in the snow."

Dean smiled up at his angel and then pulled him back into another kiss.

Sam could see where this was going, so he headed back inside. Hopefully, Dean won't hate the snow anymore, now that he has his own snow angel.

**The End**

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story.**


End file.
